Serum
by einfach mich
Summary: Fifty years ago, Leah made a deal with the Volturi. Will she finally be human again or will she pay the ultimate price? AU Demetri/Leah


"What are you waiting for? Stick me!" Leah growls, leaning back against the clean, white table and spreads her outstretched legs enough to reveal the tops of her stockings.

"Patience," Demetri hisses, as he is struck with the sudden urge to crush the vial of serum in his fist.

He hesitates, watching the diffused light play over her russet skin. A strange sensation rushes through him, leaving him dizzy and shaken; like a loss of equilibrium that he only vaguely remembers from his former life_._

"This was the deal, Demetri," she whispers, tilting her head back to expose the drumming beat of her pulse and causing his throat to constrict with hunger.

Fifty years of research, failed experiments and the loss of several test subjects had been a small price to pay for the golden serum that glittered within the tiny vial. It was power, but more importantly it was the key to Leah Clearwater's freedom, or her death. After all this time he stands on the precipice, but is reluctant to continue. He knew it was the strange emotion that was to blame, this human weakness that had somehow surfaced at the prospect of losing her. Demetri turns it over in his mind, as he tightens his grip around the tempered glass, and battles with himself to remain focused.

"Always the fine print with you," he mumbles, inserting the needle point of the syringe into the vial and filling it.

"Always," Leah answers, her cherry-colored tongue sliding out to wet her lips, and the heady scent of her arousal fills the air. "Just think, if it works you'll finally get what you've been wanting for the last half a century."

She lifts one leg, flashing him with the sight of her warm, wet sex before crossing her legs. He falters for a split second, nearly dropping the vial and syringe. Five decades he has waited for her to offer herself to him. All the sarcastic comments, taunting, and outright insults has been - the longest game of cat and mouse he has ever played with any lover.

Of course, he could barely call her a lover, since they had done little more than press their clothed bodies together.

_Venom!_

The cursed liquid that made him the hard, fierce creature who stands trembling before her, also made his very kiss deadly poisonous to her. The possibility of having her, once she had been cured, served as a lovely enticement for Demetri to assist her in this cause. Aro's price for providing the means to engineer a cure for her state was simply to isolate the genetic markers that separated their species. The transaction has seemed straightforward enough, but so much time had passed since that day when the deal was struck, long before Demetri's thoughts were overshadowed with the fantasy of having her beneath him.

"And if it fails?" He asks, tossing the vial to the floor, and walking toward her.

"Then you get to eat me," the mirth in her tone stings him, but he pushes his bruised sensibility to the side.

"You're a sick bitch," He growls, grabbing her knee to push it to the side and step between her legs.

"I know," Leah replies in a breathy sigh that quickly turns into a hitched moan as he presses the needle into the smooth skin at the top of her breast.

Her arousal hangs thick in the air, its scent enticing and intoxicating him as he battles to remain focused on applying steady pressure to the syringe. Leah's body tenses as her mouth opens, and her eyes close. Demetri is in rapture as he pushes down the plunger, and watches its slow decent. The small helpless sounds she makes are only serving to drive him mad with hunger and desire. As he slowly retracts the needle free of her body, she twitches and takes hold of the syringe.

"Wait," he blurts out as she pulls it free of her skin, leaving a few stray drops of blood splattered across the flawless breasts.

Demetri watches in aching wonder as she places the bloody tip of the needle between her lips to suck it clean. He uses the last of his strength to wait while she frees the needle from her mouth to give him a challenging smirk. He takes hold of the back of her neck, pulling her forward into his mouth, and truly kisses her for the first time. Her mouth tastes like her sex smells, mixed with the ambrosia of her blood, and it is his undoing.

Her smooth, strong legs wrap around his hips, as his fingers dig into her supple skin. She presses her damp heat against the thin leather covering his erection, which drives a low growl from him. Her nimble fingers slide between their bodies, quickly releasing him from his pants, and with one violent thrust he sinks into her molten hot sex.

"Leah," he moans in surrender, breaking the kiss to gasp and drink in her scent, waves of pleasure washing through him.

"Demetri," she gasps his name, as her body spasms around him.

Victory never sounded so sweet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank Chele681 for beta'ing this little drabble and Newssodark for inspiring/demanding it. **


End file.
